Mrs Rider?
by Green Lace
Summary: When Genie was 19 years old, she married a handsome exchange student from Japan. When he said he was a superhero she thought he was joking! She was wrong.. So very very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs. Rider**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Hi there! This is my first story in many many years. It is also my first Kamen Rider related fic! I don't claim any ownership of Kamen Rider in any way shape or form. Kamen Rider is the property of it's respective owner.**

 **It isn't very long as this is just a test to see if I should work on this story. If possible please let me know what you think if you like it. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was nine o'clock on a Tuesday night and as the lights in most of the grocery store aisles started to dim for closing, a woman in sweatpants slipped past the disgruntled looking manager who was trying to lock up the sliding glass doors.

The manager opened her mouth to protest but before she could speak the woman called to her.

"I'M SORRY, BRIT! I'LL BE QUICK!" the woman in sweatpants cried as she slid to a stop in her mismatched flip flops just before a cluster of soup cans on a slightly tilted shelf.

As she reached for a can of chicken noodle, the shelf fell. The cans toppled into a messy pile the the ground and a few even burst.

The woman in the sweatpants roared in frustration and started to dig through the wet, slimy pile.

Her short poorly dyed purple hair was a mess, there was a bit of food on her pale face and her eye make-up was everywhere except on her pale green eyes where it belonged.

The woman frantically searched through the soups, but before long shuffled with a defeated look toward the back of the store where a full functioning deli sat.

The man at the deli counter stood quietly behind the many refrigerated show cases. The fat older bald male was flipping through a dirty magazine. It seemed like he had not even started to close his station yet. As she approached the man glanced up, laughing as he rolled his magazine and placed it in his back pocket.

His expression seemed as if he had been expecting the dishevelled woman.

After a moment of standing awkwardly in the cold air from the show cases the woman finally spoke.

"Can.. I have a precooked chicken, Duke?" she asked quietly, her eyes on her flip-flops.

The man said nothing as he went through a metal door that read "employees only" just behind the large metal table that held the meat and cheese slicers. He came out with a pre-cooked chicken in a black handled take out container.

"I saved one for you, Genie! I had a feeling you would forget you were married and pass out watching anime again.. like you do every Tuesday afternoon" the man almost sung this statement with a smug smirk as he placed the chicken on the pick-up desk.

"It's my day off" the woman snorted as she grabbed the handle. "If I want to be a horrible wife on Tuesday it is none of your god-damn bis-" Genie paused as she noticed the man staring over her shoulder. His smug smirk in just seconds had flickered to a wide eyed, mouth gaping expression of horror.

Genie looked behind her and her her heart skipped a beat. She dropped her chicken and backed up against the cold show cases.

A huge seven foot 300 pound monster resembling some kind of skunk mixed with a rabid goat was walking slowly toward her. It was snarling and grinning with huge yellow decaying teeth.

"THAT'S A MOTHERFUCKING KAIJIN" was all the woman could spit out. She paused for just a second before bolting left and dashing through the frozen food section. She was headed for the side entrance that had seven cashier stations, a large window and a smaller emergency exit door.

Before she could make it past the cash stations and out the exit, the sound of a roaring engine in the parking lot outside the huge window made her freeze.

She hit the deck behind a station just in time for a man in a skin tight pink and black suit on a motorcycle to burst through the large window. Once he was past the cash stations he hopped off the bike and left it propped against a toilet paper display.

Before she could even stand to get a good look at the man he ran past Genie and down the canned good aisle.

Genie knew better than to follow the man. She stayed put by the cash stations, watching the fight by peering down the pet food aisle that gave her a clear view of the Deli counter.

The fight had soon moved behind the desk. Cutlets of meat and sharp equipment flew everywhere as the man and the beast battled hand to hand.

No weapons were needed, the monster was relatively weak. Once It was subdued the man in the suit seemed to shrink it with a sort of pen looking device and captured it in a jar. He slid the jar in a pocket on the side of his belt then glanced around, looking for Duke.

The male walked around for a moment but when the only sign of anyone he saw as a dirty magazine on the floor in front of the employee only door, he assumed he was safe.

Before long he headed up the pet food aisle toward Genie.

When he reached her he stood and tried to look impressive for a moment by flexing. Genie raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head "You are completely insane- what were you-"

He cleared his throat interrupting the woman. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Genie- If you're afraid.. I'll hold you" he offered.

Genie stared at him blankly and tried not to laugh. "Uh.. yeah- sure, honey" she shook her head "When my mother said find the biggest fool and marry him I wasn't really trying to-" before she could finish her shoulder was grabbed by the pissed off looking manager.

"YOU KNOW THIS MAN, GENIE!?" she snapped. "BECAUSE SOMEONE HAS TO PAY FOR THAT WINDOW!"

Genie looked to the woman, then to her husband. She thought hard as she looked at the window trying to figure out roughly how much it costed.

After a few moments of silence she looked toward the manger.

"I've never met this deranged man in my life" she stated simply.

The rider stood, putting his arms down from the flex. He looked toward the manager who also looked a bit stunned.

Without another word, Genie walked into the canned goods aisle. She picked up the first can of soup she could reach and walked back to the manager. She placed two dollars in the woman's hand and didn't even look toward the male as she walked past the cash station.

She quietly climbed out the broken window in her flip flops and sweatpants. Without even looking back she vanished into the night with her soup can in hand.

The rider looked at the Manager who stared back at him. "Just leave" she said simply.

The rider quickly grabbed his bike and opened the emergency exit, walking out while wheeling it beside him.

As the siren from the emergency door being open went off the manager sighed. "minimum wage is not enough for this" she muttered simply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Batteries, Villains and Paul.**

* * *

 **Thank you to those who followed and favorited! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'm sorry it took me some time.**

* * *

It was around midnight when Genie was finally able leave work. It was the Saturday of a long weekend, so all of the employees at her store were away. Genie had spent the entire day doing four other people's jobs, partially because she was embarrassed to call her manager and admit that she gave four people the day off all at the same time but also because she was up for a big promotion.

With tried eyes and heavy feet she lumbered through the closed mall. Trying her best to not trip on her clumsy legs, numb from a 10 hour shift standing on them.

Before long she reached the rear exit where a nice security guard let her out and she walked across the street to the shelter-less bus stop.

As she waited for the last bus of the night, she noticed a couple strolling along with a fussing baby. Her eyes followed fondly as the man cooed to the child and rocked it with every step.

Moments later they crossed the street and came to the stop, standing beside Genie in front of the stop pole.

Genie looked toward the man and eventually let her eyes drift downward to the child. He was chubby with a red puffy face and big blue eyes full of tears.

As she stared into the child's screaming face she couldn't help but imagine what her future children with her husband would look like.

Thoughts of her beloved Itsuki trying to strap a screaming child to the back of his bike while a Lobster-ish looking Kaijin stood by, tapping his foot and looking at a watch on his wrist flashed over her mind. She snorted at herself a bit.

They were definitely NOT ready for children.

It wasn't long before the bus arrived and they all climbed aboard. Genie fell asleep around five stops in and at some point her head fell back and she began to snore loudly. This annoyed the other patrons with the exception of the parents and baby who at some point had fallen asleep themselves.

After half an hour on the bus, the driver shouted that this was his last stop and that everyone needed to get off. Luckily for Genie and the parents who were jolted awake by the yelling, they were all going to the end of line.

It was 1 am when Genie finally walked through the door of her and Itsuki's neat and plain two bedroom apartment.

After her nap on the bus she actually felt refreshed enough to stay awake for once. She felt as though she desperately needed to catch up on some of her shows that were piling up on the DVR.

First however, she was going to rip off every reminder of the hellish day she had just had.

Genie popped off her shoes closely followed by her bra. With a happy breath she slung the padded wire contraption to the floor and started to unbutton her pants. When her jeans reached her knees, she heard the door to Itsuki's office open and froze. For a spilt second she heard two strange voices speaking Japanese then abruptly stopping when they noticed the scenery.

Genie's flowery underwear clad rear was now facing two of Itsuki's friends. The two young men stood stunned and staring. Every ugly little sunflower with sunglasses would forever be burned into their minds and pop up whenever they thought of Itsuki's wife.

The female thought for a few moments before she pulled her jeans back up and faced them. Itsuki came into the doorway and cocked an eyebrow at his wife. Several moments of awkward silence followed before Genie finally spoke.

"I.. didn't hear you until you opened the door" she said quietly.

The men chuckled nervously and nodded, faces just as red as hers. They shuffled toward the door, walking awkwardly around her bra that sat perched every so gingerly on a rug in the living room.

Once the men were gone she looked at her husband who was laughing to himself in front of his work bench in his office.

"What's so funny!?" she shouted as she locked the front door and sat on the couch.

"We will never again need lasers to blind any combat men! we can just show them those underwear!" he called to his wife.

She peered over the couch with a deathly glare.

Itsuki picked up a screw driver and went back to tinkering with something. "We could make a final form weapon out of them" he suggested playfully.

"I'M CLOSING THE DOOR" Genie yelled before finally hopping up and doing just that.

Once she figured Itsuki was done his little comedy routine, Genie finally settled back on the couch. She yawned as she laid across the tacky plaid seats, snuggling up with all her cushions. Eventually she and Itsuki's fat fluffy white cat hopped up and joined her, adding to comfort.

With a contented sigh she reached forward and grabbed the remote off the table. She clicked the power button and waited.

The television didn't turn on.

Genie grumbled and instantly took the back off the remote. The batteries were gone.

The female's eyes widened and as the clock struck 1:30 she let out a loud roar of frustration that frightened the cat off and made one of the neighbours bang on the wall connecting the unit.

Genie dashed through the apartment looking in every drawer, clock and appliance. The batteries were gone in every electronic the couple owned.

"ITSUKI!" she finally lost it. She grabbed the biggest cushion she could find from the sofa and kicked open the male's office door.

The man dropped the screw driver and the equipment he was working on and braced himself.

"STOP" she whacked him in the chest with the pillow.

"STEALING" she hit him in the back.

"THE BATTERIES!" she hit him in the head to the rhythm of every syllable.

The neighbour banged harder on the connecting wall and Genie snapped her head toward it with crazy eyes.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, PAUL!" he slung the cushion in the direction of the banging and knocked a picture of a clown that Itsuki's sister had painted over.

Itsuki coughed up a feather and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry! I needed them for one of my tools! My driver is acting up.. I'll buy more tomorrow, I promise!" he waved his hands apologetically.

Genie paused for a long time then glanced to the garbage bin in the corner of the room. There was all the batteries, now completely empty.

For a brief moment, Genie felt true sorrow. Her entire day had been a complete nightmare and now she couldn't even unwind with television.

"I'm going to bed..." Genie finally groaned as she dragged herself sadly to the next room.

She was defeated.

"I love you!" Itsuki called.

"Suck an egg" Genie called back.

Itsuki paused "We have eggs!?" he chirped.

It took Genie a few moments to absorb what he had said. It was then that she realized.. She had completely forgotten to grocery shop the day before.

The next day was pretty unremarkable and for once seemed to be going smoothly for Genie. Her boss called and had given her a surprise day off. Rather than sitting around watching Anime like she normally would Genie had spent her afternoon shopping and was now about to pick up some equipment Itsuki had ordered online.

The couple had a PO box that they travelled to when they needed to pick up anything related to Itsuki's 'hobby.'

Itsuki was a nervous man when it came to the safety of his family. His worst fear was having an enemy track his online movements or shipping address and showing up when Genie was home alone.

Needless to say, she wasn't suppose to be going to the postal office where their box was by herself.

Itsuki normally took care of collecting his own packages or at least accompanied his wife when she did so. But today Itsuki had to work in the next city and had been called by a fellow rider to video chat with him after work to discuss something. The couple's internet connection just wouldn't be strong enough to hold the call so he was staying in his office late to take it. He told Genie he wouldn't be home until midnight and specifically instructed her not to pick up the packages until the next day when he could go with her. But it was the long weekend and the postal office was open only on Saturday and Sunday. Genie wanted to ask some question about the service anyway and wanted to save her husband the trouble of taking time out of his schedule to escort her. So off she went.

Picking up the packages was routine and didn't usually take long. But for once, Genie didn't look like a garbage bag when she stepped up to the counter so the young man who was working there began to slow the process down by hitting on her.

Something about her white lacy sun dress and red waist belt brought out the worst in some people. Genie regretted not thinking about it before leaving her home that morning in that attire but also justified it as it was a hot summer day.

As she stood staring with a grumpy expression at the teen she could feel not just his pervy gaze on her body but someone else watching her from behind. She took the opportunity to glance behind her when the boy slipped into the back to collect everything and scanned the area carefully.

The huge windows of the office faced a small parking lot but there were three more store in the tiny plaza where the office was located. Every space was full and there were a number of people sitting in their cars either waiting for someone, texting, calling or finishing a conversation before they started their cars and left.

The teen broke her concentration when he spoke to her. "Okay here you go, Ms.-" he stared at the name on the box for a long time. "It's my husband's name.. He's Japanese" she reminded him. They had gone over this when she had first arrived.

The teen's glazed over eyes blinked slowly and he laughed a bit. "Yeah.. you're right.. have a nice day" he said softly.

Genie nodded and with a forced smile she carried the three packages for Itsuki to her car.

It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the feeling of being watched as she secured the packages in the trunk with her groceries. She closed the trunk and glanced around one more time. Again she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so she walked to the driver's side of her car.

Genie was about half way home before she noticed that the ocean of blaring horns she'd hear every now and again was somehow following her. She glanced in her rear-view mirror and was surprised to see a large black SUV following her and driving somewhat erratically. Alarm bells started to go off when she stopped at a light and looked again, noticing that the car not only had obviously fake plates but also darkly tinted windows.

She began to play out every possible scenario and escape route in her head. looking around at the busy streets she knew that her best bet was to stay in the downtown area and away from quiet suburbs.

She was driving Itsuki's crappy old mini van that he had bought his first year in North America. If push came to shove she thought that maybe she could hide under one of the old seats in the back or pull into a school area. Her logic was that people would see a van and assume she was picking up children, therefore be alarmed and call for help when they saw her being pushed off the road by a huge SUV.

As she drove along looking for the perfect way out, she cursed a bit. She almost always took the bus! Why didn't she just do that today?

Suddenly it came to her. "Dayton!" she gasped. How could she have forgotten that in order to get home she had to pass by the home of one of Itsuki's best friends.

She quickly turned off the busy street and onto a street lined with apartment buildings. Genie looked around desperately for the one she knew Dayton and his son lived in. The SUV turned and followed closely behind her.

Suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat and she almost cried out with joy. Next to one of the buildings was a small fenced in playground where a group of young boys were sitting, playing on hand held consoles. Watching over them was a tall, well dressed, muscular man. It was Dayton, his son and his nephews.

Genie's van squealed into the small parking lot beside the playground and without thinking she sprung from the driver's seat and slammed her door.

Dayton and the boys whipped around as the woman bolted through the entry gate and straight for the older man. With a confused expression Dayton held his arms out and caught his best friend's frantic wife. It was only then that he noticed the SUV pull into the parking lot and four lean men hop out and head for them.

Dayton didn't speak a word but gently took Genie's keys from her hand as she trembled against his chest and used the button that locked the van.

The children all took this as their cue to flee. They walked out another entry point in the fence and entered the building, occasionally glancing over their shoulders cautiously.

When the men stood before Dayton the one that was dressed the best finally spoke. "Are you Kamen Rider Akaibara?" he asked firmly.

Dayton blinked "Uh.. am I.. a what now?" the man held the shaking woman in one arm and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" another of the men shouted.

Dayton snorted in response to this. "Buddy, I can't play what I already am! I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.. Ramen Rider? is that like- a Jockey who likes instant noodles?" he asked.

The suited men glared and there was silence between them all for a long time.

Genie was now fighting laughter so hard that it hurt. The mixture of fear and the feeling of needing to laugh was causing a strange grimace on her face that one of the suits noticed.

"Tell him if he doesn't contact our boss back- his wife won't be so lucky the next time we catch her alone" the man who seemed to be leading the group of goons threw a card at the pair and he and the others slunk back to their SUV. In seconds they peeled off.

The moment they were out of sight, Genie cracked up laughing while tears from the fear ran down her face. "Ramen Rider! That's rich.."

Dayton raised an eyebrow "You're strange woman! You just got threatened! how are you laughing right now?" he asked firmly as he scooped up the business card then began to gently lead her into the building.

"If I don't laugh.. I'm going to piss myself and cry at the same time" was all she said in return.


End file.
